worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascendancy Security
Ascendancy Security (A-Sec) is unusual as a fighting force in that it does not observe the typical split between ground-based and space-based forces common amongst the militaries of the galaxy. Rather its strength is divided into uneven formations of ships and soldiers commanded by colorful characters whose titles range from 'admiral' to 'warmaster' and who have complete control as well as far-reaching authority over the bewildering array of forces under their command. Many of the vessels of their formations likewise are not designed solely as either troop carriers or warships, rather they blend the functions of both to one extent or another. Because of the highly personal nature of command in the Ascendancy (supreme command within A-Sec is as much a matter of political power as it is of national security) there is no such thing as a 'standard' fleet element in A-Sec: the types of ships and soldiers and indeed tactics and strategies encountered in a scuffle with Ascendancy Security vary radically between formations and commanders, and range from the superheavy warships and titanic carriers preferred by some of the Nakhthar warlords to sleek, multifunctional and blazingly fast cruisers and stealthy destroyers that are the calling card of the likes of Admiral McCorl or General Grissom. Formations Nightfall Overfleet (68th Defense) Commanded By: Trego, Warmaster Degio Base of Operations: Concordis, Cevault Sector Cost: $10,000 The personal fleet of Supreme Commander Trego, the Nightfall Overfleet stands guard over the Core sectors of the Ascendency – the Cevault and Regency sectors – when not actively maneuvering throughout the empire. Actually composed of two parts, the Overfleet consists of Trego’s personal task force and Warmaster Degio’s overfleet. While the task force – with its flagship, the Nightfall ''– is highly mobile, constantly seeking to outflank enemies, Degio’s command force fastidiously advances, acting as the anvil to Trego’s darting hammer. In short, the ''Nightfall ''group actively harasses and guides enemy forces into Degio’s waiting firing lanes. Long since has the 68th been Trego’s personal command, from even before the Union/Ark war, Trego has been making strides to incorporate humans into the nahktar-designed fleet. Due to the close proximity of the Vanas shipyards, Trego’s fleet often serves as a testbed for technology when such prototypes are not handed to a smaller Advance Fleet. Black Fleet (10th Defense) Commanded By: Admiral Mccorl Base of Operations: New Wales, Locklear Sector Cost: $10,000 Constructed in the wake of the Falvacion-Trego Pact, the Black Fleet served as the first exercise in joint human/nahktar engineering. Designed to be supremely accessible to both species, the fleet served – and still does – as a symbol of the continuing unity of the once warring foes. Commanded by the smooth hand of Admiral Mccorl, the Black Fleet is perhaps the foremost face of the Ascendency, actively participating in mission throughout the Circuit and beyond. Constructed as a traditional fleet, the 10th Defense is a jack-of-all-trades juggernaut, ranging from the ''Tyranno-class (Ultra Heavy) Final Dreadnought to a menagerie of modular strike cruisers. Liquid Phalanx (316th Advance) Commanded By: Warmaster Wexly Base of Operations: None, patrols RingFring Cost: $8,000 The main and sometimes only law in RingFring sectors, the Liquid Phalanx – named for OPERATION: LIQUID PHALANX during hardline operations against the organized insurgency – acts the main border patrol of the Ascendency. Policing fringe worlds through presence alone, the 316th Advance maintains a hefty marine detachment for rapid deployment onto any planet Warmaster Wexly chooses to appear above. Known for his hardline personality and gruff demeanor, Wexly stands as something of a memetic badass in the eyes of the average Fringeworlder, having once defeated an entire rebel compound by slinging an entire asteroid belt onto a heavily defended planet. The men, women, and nahk under Wexly’s command tend to be as sturdy as their commander, typically joining for the sense of constancy and impact the job provides. Moreover, tours with the 316th tend to be multiple years longer than those in the massive D-Fleets or ExpFleets, due to the autonomous nature of the fleet. Sauer’s Brawlers (1st Expeditionary) Commanded By: Rear Admiral Gregson Sauer Base of Operations: Locklear X, Locklear Sector - usually attached to the 10th Defense Cost: $5,000 Right-hand-man to Admiral Mccorl, Gregson Sauer swiftly became known in the endgame of the Union/Ark war for incredibly brazen and ridiculous tactics. Compared with Trego’s known hammer/anvil style, Mccorl’s dependably standard tactics, Wexley’s completely over-the-top overkill, and Glask’s rapid-strike rapid-manuever ‘cobra’ strategies, Sauer actively sought to outdo his opponents in the battle of morale. That is, Sauer set out with each engagement to completely convince an opponent that, despite the 1st Expeditionary’s ragtag size, the fleet would be completely capable of winning battles through sheer presence alone. A carefully molded reputation, closely tended by Sauer, helped sway more than one major foe of the Ascendency to the CAU’s side. However, the force of repute is not entirely undeserved – Sauer’s Brawlers take full advantage of their size to operate as an elite special operations unit, taking full advantage of every dirty trick in the book – psych warfare, sabotage, infiltration, assassination, buyouts, triple agents, native propaganda, guerilla tactics, surveillance, reconnaissance – you name it, the Brawlers probably already have beat you to the punch. However, Sauer’s been around long enough to know when to retreat or refuse a job – much like Director Bateau, he’s mellowed out. Thus, a working relationship with the 10th Defense is still maintained to keep the 1st Expeditionary out of water too deep even for Sauer’s all-out style. Dayrise Underfleet (77th Expeditionary) Commanded By: Warmaster Glask Base of Operations: Sahad, Adjutant Sector Cost: $6,000 Another free-range Advance fleet, the 77th Expeditionary plays a lot more freely than Sauer’s Brawlers, essentially acting as the ultimate free agents in the Cevaucian warforce. Focused less upon direct combat, the Underfleet works wonders in humanitarian missions, peacekeeping, and diplomacy. Glask – himself a renowned diplomat – maintains his fleet a lot more openly than the regimented structure of Wexly’s tough-as-nails 316th Advance or Mccorl’s standardized 10th Defense. Glask himself values goodwill – if such a thing was a currency, the Warmaster would be the Circuit’s richest man in the commodity. Removed from the command structure, Glask operates autonomously not out of necessity, like Wexly’s border beat but as a method of ensuring his impartiality as a preferred arbiter. Compared to the cutthroat machinations of the Concordis political system, the Underfleet oftens serves as a breath of fresh air. However, Glask’s force is not without teeth – a sizeable fighter, dropship, and gunship contingent, as well as a highly trained ground force – allow the 77th to be anywhere in small, precise forces in seconds. Indeed, Glask’s primary tactics involved fast-paced hit-hand-run barrage, intended on taking advantage of his fleet’s mobility until his enemy retreats from the war of attrition or enters a far more treacherous battleground – Glask’s negotiation conferences. VanSec Jurisdiction: Cevault System Commanded By: Director Ada Volkner Cost: $6,500 Originally a mercenary force hired in the early years of the Union, VanSec eventually evolved into the default security force for the Cevault shipyards and the surrounding systems. Loosely operated, VanSec operates more akin to a mechanized police force that a full-blown military group. Rear Arbitrat Jurisdiction: Regency Sector Commanded By: Warmaster Lowry Cost: $5,000 An ancient society charged with defended the Ark planetoid – original home of the nahktar species- the Rear Arbitrat was incorporated more or less unchanged into the Ascendency during the reconstruction. Minutemen Jurisdiction: RingMid and RingFring Commanded by: Director Leonardo Bateau, administrated through CTI Cost: $8,000 Connected to the Cadre for Tactical Intelligence through subversive political wrangling in the initial days of the Ascendency, the control of the Minutemen indirectly falls to Director Bateau, who values the organization as a wider-scale version of what had been initially implemented with the Meisters. Consisting of a small-sized cruisers – larger than a simple yacht so as to mount reasonable speed and firepower but not so large as to actual place them in the fleet screen plane – a Minuteman patrol consists of a tightly-knit unit of highly trained individuals who patrol RingMid and RingFring as roving space police. While a good portion of the Minutemen are dirt-side in a fortified precincts, the cultural image of a Minuteman unit always seems to contain the romantic, traveling image of the sleek Judicator ''in the background. Beyond typically police work action, Minutemen possess enough military-spec equipment to act as an extra line of defense in addition to the normal militia garrisons found on RingMid and RingFring planets. Meisters Jurisdiction: What Jurisdiction? Commanded by: Director Leonardo Bateau Cost: $1,000 ESPer specialists, Meisters act as the ultimate law wherever they choose to go within the Union. The first – and last- line of defense against instability in the Ascendency, the Meisters are empowered to preserve the CAU at any cost. Typically operating in pairs, Meister ubiquitously operate heavily modified Gento gunships that specifically hold FTL drives for rapid redeployment. Ship Classes ''Tyranno ''Final Dreadnought ''Nightfall ''Overmatch Command Ship ''Razik Fast Attack Cruiser Njal Tore Nakthar Storm Carrier Vortex Rikers Modular Strike Cruiser Cold Eidolon Stealth Destroyer Herrik ''Attack Ship ''Judicator Sprinter Barracuda Assault Tender Hertsug ''H-Craft ''Whitehead ''Infiltrator ''Scorpian ''Orbital Ram ''Gento Gunship Category:Space Navy Category:Cevaucia Category:Ground Forces